Die Schatten leben!
by Brillenschlange
Summary: Ein neues Volk taucht auf. Neue Feinde, neue Freunde, und alles gewürzt mit ein paar Auseinandersetzungen. Doch auch die Liebe wird nicht zu kurz kommen... Eine Geschichte abseits von Harry Potter.
1. Die Nachricht

Alle in den Büchern von J.K. Rowling auftauchenden Personen Orte, etc. gehören ihr ganz allein. Alle von mir erfundenen Personen gehören jedoch ganz mir muhaha. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Vergnügen und verdiene damit keinerlei Geld.

* * *

Die Schatten leben!   
1) Die Nachricht 

Es war noch dunkel, als sich der Falke schreiend über seinem Haupt bemerkbar machte. Der Morgen begann erst zaghaft zu grauen und die Zeit der Schatten war noch nicht vorüber. Mit einem rasanten Sturzflug kam der Vogel auf die Person zu und schoss nur knapp über ihn hinweg. Dabei ließ er etwas vor die Füße des hoch gewachsenen Mannes fallen.

Severus senkte den Blick .Zwar hatte er noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen, konnte sich aber daran erinnern schon einmal davon gehört zu haben. Er bückte sich, um den Gegenstand aufzuheben und ihn genauer betrachten zu können. Es war eine Art Kugel, eindeutig magischer Natur. Sie war glasklar und passte genau in seine leicht geöffnete Hand. Es ging eine unbeschreibliche Kälte von ihr aus, die jeden normalen Menschen hätte frösteln lassen.

Doch wer die meiste Zeit seines Lebens in Kerkern verbracht hatte, gewöhnte sich an solche Temperaturen. Severus verstärkte seinen Griff und steckte seine Hand, in der die Kugel nun ruhte, in seinen Umhang. Wie sollte er sie nur öffnen? Er hatte noch nie solch einen Zauber ausgeführt. Jedoch wollte er es auch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit versuchen, da dies nur zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde. So machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, um dort nach Antworten in seinen Büchern zu suchen.

Doch auch in diesen ließ sich nichts finden, was ihm weiterhelfen könnte.

Nur eines wusste er über diese Kugeln: sie waren Kommunikationsmittel, die Nachrichten überbrachten. Um mehr über sie herauszufinden, nahm er Kontakt zu Dumbledore auf, der ihm sofort seine Hilfe anbot. So fand sich Severus bereits einige Stunden später in Hogwarts vor dessen Büro wieder.

Klopf, klopf.

„Nur herein!"

„Guten Abend Direktor."

„Ah Severus! Kommen Sie doch herein! Ich habe sie bereits früher erwartet."

Severus war bereits vor knapp einer dreiviertel Stunde im Schloss angekommen.

„Ich musste noch etwas aus meinem Büro holen, Direktor."

„Nun gut. Kommen sie endlich her und stehen sie nicht wie ein Wasserspeier an der Tür. Nachher hänge ich noch meinen Umhang an Ihnen auf! Hier, setzten Sie sich!"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beschwor Dumbledore zwei äußerst bequem aussehende Sessel und ein Tischchen mit allerlei Erfrischungen darauf hervor.

Severus trat näher und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. Dumbledore nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Nun Severus, warum haben Sie mich um ein Gespräch gebeten?"

Fragend blickte Albus ihn über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Schließlich bin ich ein viel beschäftigter Mann und besonders seit den Vorkommnissen in letzter Zeit scheint mir die Zeit davon zu laufen."

„Ich habe heute Morgen in der Dämmerung etwas erhalten, was sie interessieren könnte. Zwar bin mir der Wichtigkeit dieses Gegenstandes bewusst, doch kann ich ihn nicht öffnen. Deswegen habe ich Sie kontaktiert."

„Wovon in Himmels Namen sprechen Sie, Severus? Was für ein Gegenstand ist es?"

Severus zog die Kugel aus seinem Mantel und überreichte ihn Dumbledore.

„Ich habe es mit verschiedenen Zaubern versucht und auch mit Tränken und Beschwörungen, selbst Schwarze Magie habe ich angewandt, doch nichts hat sich verändert. Noch nicht einmal die Temperatur! Egal ob ich sie in einen Kessel mit einem kochenden Trank lege oder mit einem Feuerzauber belege, sie bleibt kalt."

Dumbledore schwieg, während er Severus Ausführungen lauschte.

Er drehte die Kugel langsam in seinen Händen und studierte sie genaustens.

„Severus, haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das ist?"

„Natürlich Direktor, jeder Schüler hier in Hogwarts, lernt es in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

„Das stimmt schon, aber die meisten beachten es nicht und nur wenige Menschen haben so etwas bisher zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Nun, hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich dieser Sache persönlich widme?" Verschmitzt lächelte Dumbledore Snape an, sodass seine Lachfältchen an den Augen noch tiefer wurden: „Es ist wirklich außergewöhnlich und ich sehe mich bereits jetzt schon tagelang forschend über diesem Objekt gebeugt."

„Natürlich können Sie das."

„Danke, Severus. Ich setze Sie in Kenntnis, sobald sich etwas ergibt."

Mit diesen Worten stand Dumbledore auf, und verließ sein Büro. Völlig fasziniert drehte er die Kugel in den Händen und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Snape erhob sich ebenfalls und machte sich auf, das Schloss zu verlassen. Bei Dumbledore würden die Kugel, und die enthaltene Nachricht, sicher sein.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß man an einem anderen Ort in kleiner Runde beisammen.

„Was meinen Sie, wie lange werden die Menschen brauchen?"

„Nicht lange, es ist einfach konzipiert. Ein paar Tage vielleicht, höchstens eine Woche. Je nachdem, wie sie es angehen."

„Gut, denn wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Es waren mittlerweile vier Tage vergangen, seitdem Severus Dumbledore die Kugel überlassen hatte. Er lag noch in seinem Bett als er plötzlich von dem Klopfen einer Eule an seinem Fenster wach wurde. Müde und zerzaust stand er auf und schwankte in Richtung Fenster, wobei er beinahe die nächste Tischkante mitgenommen hätte.

„Verdammte, gefiederte Höllenbrut! Zwei Tage und Nächte ohne Schlaf, und kaum bin ich im Bett tauchen sie wieder auf! Das haben die im Gefieder, diese Mistviecher!"

Schwungvoll öffnete er das Fenster (etwas zu stark, denn die Vase auf der Fensterbank ging dabei zu Bruch) und ließ die so genannte Höllenbrut hinein. Mit einem empörten Krächzen flog die Eule auf einen nahe stehenden Stuhl, ganz so, als ob sie jedes seiner Worte genau verstanden hätte. Dort angekommen streckte sie ihr Bein aus und blickte ihn finster an.

Severus trat näher und sah, dass es sich bei dem Tier um eine Schuleule handelte. Sofort war er hellwach. Leicht nervös band er das Pergament vom Bein der Eule, die sich daraufhin mit einem stechenden Blick vom Stuhl erhob und elegant hinaus in die Nacht segelte.

Mit leicht zitternden Fingern öffnete Snape das Pergament.

Es stand nur eine Zeile auf dem Pergament, ohne Absender und Unterschrift:

„Es ließ sich öffnen."

Ohne viele Umschweife hatte sich Snape auf den Weg zu Dumbledore gemacht.

Diesmal machte er keine Umwege in seine Kerker, sondern ging direkt zum Büro des Direktors. Wie immer, wenn er es eilig hatte, schien sich die Treppe endlos langsam nach oben zu schrauben. Als er endlich vor der Bürotür ankam, klopfte er erst gar nicht an, sondern trat einfach ein. Zwar war dies nicht seine Art, doch war Dumbledore hier ohnehin nicht zu finden; da hätte auch energischstes Klopfen nichts genützt. Snape durchquerte den Raum und trat an die Tür, durch die Dumbledore bei ihrer letzten Begegnung den Raum verlassen hatte. Da er wusste, dass hinter dieser Tür ein Geheimgang war, öffnete er auch diese ohne anzuklopfen. Vor ihm tat sich ein Gang mit mehreren abzweigenden Zimmern und weitere Gängen auf, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als nach Dumbledore zu suchen.

Er durchschritt den langen Gang auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Zeichen, in welchem Zimmer Dumbledore wohl sein könnte, jedoch war jedes einzelne Zimmer erhellt („Verdammte Energieverschwendung!").Wohl oder übel würde er jedes abgehen müssen, so dass er sich daran begab an jede Tür zu klopfen.

Bei der 15. Tür hatte er endlich Glück.

„Herein!"

Snape drehte den Türknauf und trat ein. „Gute Nacht, oder bald schon guten Morgen, Direktor."

„Gut, gut Severus. Keine Förmlichkeiten und ähnliche Dinge. Treten Sie näher und schauen Sie sich das an!"

Dumbledore hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihm an einem Tisch gestanden, doch jetzt trat er einen Schritt zurück und gab den Blick auf die Kugel frei. Sie befand sich in einer Aufhängung an drei magischen Seilen, die sie etwa zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Tisch schweben ließen.

Snape trat näher und betrachtete sie eingehend. Sie sah noch genauso aus, wie zuvor.

„Direktor, ähm, ich sehe keinerlei Veränderungen."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe sie ja auch wieder geschlossen."

Erneut lächelte Dumbledore ihn verschmitzt an: „Oder eher, sie hat sich selber wieder geschlossen. Je nachdem, wie man es nimmt."

„Wie haben Sie sie geöffnet?"

„Och, zuerst habe ich es mit den üblichen Zaubern versucht, genau wie Sie. Beschwörungen fielen für mich direkt aus dem Rahmen. Die sind zu einfach. Doch dann habe ich mich an ihre letzten Worte erinnert. Sie sprachen von der Kälte der Kugel. Sie wollten ihr entgegen wirken, doch das hat nichts gebracht. Also habe ich es mit einem einfachen Kältezauber versucht, um die Temperatur auszureizen. Und voilà, die Kugel hat sich geöffnet."

„Ah, aber wie war die Nachricht?"

„Das weiß ich selber nicht. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen darf die Nachricht nur dem Empfänger, also Ihnen, ausgerichtet werden. Deswegen habe ich sie gerufen. Bitte, wenden Sie einfach den Schockgefrierzauber an."

Dumbledore trat schräg hinter Snape. Dieser zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach den geforderten Zauberspruch.

Die Kugel wurde matt und ähnelte jetzt dem Stück eines Eisblocks. Außerdem begann sie wie ein solcher zu dampfen und plötzlich bildeten sich Risse auf ihrer Oberfläche. Mit einem Knirschen löste sie sich aus der Befestigung und schwebte nun frei im Raum. Die einzelnen Bruchstücke lösten sich von einander und Snape sah, dass im Innern eine weitere Kugel war.

Diese schien jedoch nicht fest zu sein, sondern aus einer Art Gas zu bestehen.

Zudem war sie in ständiger Bewegung. Als sich die Bruchstücke der äußeren Kugel weit genug voneinander entfernt hatten, erschien in diesem Gas das Abbild einer Person, die in einen Umhang gehüllt war. Snape hielt den Atem an.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", erschall es klar und deutlich mit leichtem Akzent aus dem Gas.

„Ich habe bereits begonnen mich zu fragen, wie lange Sie noch brauchen würden."

Die Kugel zoomte plötzlich etwas zurück und gab den Blick auf die sich hinter der Person befindenden Personen frei. Sie saßen in einem kleinen Kreis, mit den verhüllten Gesichtern der Kugel zugewandt.

„Wir grüßen ebenfalls Professor Dumbledore", sagte die Stimme mit einem leichten Nicken. Die hinteren Personen taten es ihr gleich.

„Guten Abend!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Wie haben Ihnen einige Dinge mitzuteilen und darüber hinaus eine wichtige Bitte an Sie. Es ist uns ein großes Anliegen diese Dinge persönlich mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Diese Nachricht sollte nur eine Anfrage sein. Wären Sie bereit, ein Gespräch mit uns zu führen?"

„Natürlich, gerne. Wann und wo?"

„So schnell wie möglich, am besten bei Ihnen in der Schule."

„Wie kommen Sie hierher? Hogwarts ist unortbar."

„Nicht für uns. Heute Abend?"

„Das ist uns Recht."

„Wir werden kommen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwamm das Bild und die einzelnen Bruchstücke der Kugel setzten sich erneut zusammen. Jedoch nahm die Kugel nun nicht mehr ihre Glasklarheit an, sondern färbte sich nun schwarz. Dumbledore sah Snape an. Er, und nicht Snape, hatte das ganze Gespräch geleitet.

„Dann haben wir ja noch einiges zu tun. Es muss schon Hunderte von Jahre her sein, seit sie uns zuletzt besucht haben. Der letzte offizielle Besuch war bei der Gründung von Hogwarts!"

„Finden Sie es nicht komisch, dass sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt melden?"

„Natürlich. Aber wir können jede Hilfe im Kampf gegen Voldemort gebrauchen. Und erneuerte Bündnisse zu den Genossen der Nacht kommen da gerade recht. Außerdem haben sie von einer Bitte an uns gesprochen, folglich haben wir ein As im Ärmel!"

Dumbledore drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum. Snape folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Er war zwar noch müde, aber die bevorstehenden Ereignisse waren zu wichtig, um jetzt zu schlafen. Nachher würde er sich einen Wachmachertrank brauen. Bei diesen Geschöpfen musste man auf jede Bewegung und jede Andeutung achten. Höchste Wachsamkeit war geboten!

So, das ist das erste Kapitel meiner ersten HP FF, die ich jemals geschrieben habe. Ich habe mir bei der Rechtschreibung Mühe gegeben, doch Fehler schließe ich nicht aus. ;-)

Ich habe in einer Phase der Verzweiflung eine „Erleuchtung" erhalten, und musste es einfach in die Tasten hauen. Tags darauf habe ich es noch ein wenig überarbeitet und erweitert. Einer meiner Hauptcharakter ist bisher nur im Hintergrund aufgetreten. Sie wird im nächsten Kapitel genauer vorgestellt.

* * *

So, nun bitte ich um Reviews, egal welcher Natur. Sagt mir eure wirkliche Meinung, und stoßt mich auch mit der Nase auf Fehler! Bin schließlich noch ein Frischling, und möchte lernen! Grammatik, Rechtschreibung, Inhalt, .... Egal was. Gebt mir Feedback! Es würde auch ein "Gut gemacht" reichen. ;-)  



	2. Vorbereitungen

**2) Vorbereitungen  
**

Nachdem die Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore beendet war, kehrte der Sprecher zurück in den Kreis seiner Genossen, der nun acht Personen zählte.

„Wie werden wir nun weiter verfahren?" wandte er sich an die anderen.

Sein großgewachsener Körper vermittelte den Eindruck von Stärke.

Er hieß Regor, und war der Anführer seines Clans und das gewählte Oberhaupt im Rat aller Clans. Die anderen sahen sich abwechselnd an.

„Wir sollten erst einmal diejenigen bestimmen, die sich mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape treffen werden", erwiderte ein kleiner Mann, der dem Anführer gegenüber saß.

„Alle weiteren Schritte sind nur Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung" fügte er hinzu.

„Nun gut", sagte der Sprecher. „Ich schlage Euch Kaldo, und Hara vor."

Dabei nickte er dem Mann ihm gegenüber und dessen Nachbarin zu. „Denn es sollten nicht mehr als zwei oder drei zu diesem Gespräch erscheinen. Stimmt Ihr dem zu?"

Zustimmende Worte und Gesten waren in der Runde festzustellen.

„Würdet Ihr beide diesen Auftrag übernehmen?" wandte er sich an die Auserwählten.

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, aber du weißt, wie mich mein Rücken bei Reisen plagt" fügte der kleine Mann schelmisch hinzu.

„Und du, Hara?"

„Ich schließe mich Kaldo an. Ich werde ihn so gut wie möglich unterstützen und wenn nötig verteidigen."

Bei diesen Worten glitt ihre Hand an ihre Hüfte, wo ihr Schwert steckte.

„Soweit wird es hoffentlich gar nicht erst kommen. Nun gut, wer stimmt mir zu, dass Kaldo und Hara zum Treffen aufbrechen sollten?"

Alle Hände in der Runde gingen in die Höhe und der Sprecher wandte sich an die Beiden.

„Einstimmig! Folgt mir ihr beiden, wir haben noch ein paar Dinge zu besprechen."

An die anderen gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Wir treffen uns hier nochmals eine Stunde vor der Abreise."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verließ den Raum. Kaldo und Hara folgten ihm.

Sie gingen einen dunklen Gang entlang, der nur hier und da mit einer einzelnen Fackel erleuchtet war. Doch selbst dieses Licht reichte für die drei vollkommen aus, um sich perfekt zurecht zu finden. Nach einigen Abzweigungen rechts und links kamen sie zu einem Kampfwaffenraum.

„Obwohl ich hoffe, dass es zu keiner Auseinandersetzung kommt, müssen wir trotzdem überaus vorsichtig sein. Ihr wisst selber, mit welchen Waffen ihr am besten zu Recht kommt. Sucht sie euch aus, egal welche."

Daraufhin stieß er die schweren Türen auf.

Nur wenige hatten Zugang zu diesen Räumen, denn hier lagen die wichtigsten Gegenstände ihres Volkes. Immer im Krieg oder auf der Flucht, waren sie zum Überleben notwendig.

Bereits im Kindesalter führte man die Kleinen an Kampftechniken und wenig später an Waffen heran. Die Kunst der Herstellung von Präzisionswaffen war ein Jahrtausend altes Meisterhandwerk, das sie zur Vollendung gebracht hatten. Wer immer das Glück hatte, eine solche Waffe zu besitzen, konnte sich der Furcht seiner Gegner sicher sein.

Kaldo und Hara betraten den Raum. Lange brauchten sie nicht, bis sie alles Benötigte zusammen hatten.

Nachdem sie die Räumlichkeiten wieder verlassen hatten, wandte sich jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Zimmern zu. Schließlich konnte man nicht ungewaschen, wie ein alter Einsiedler aus dem Wald, zum Treffen erscheinen.

Hara erreichte ihr Zimmer schneller als Kaldo. Sie trat ein und begrüßte Shadow, ihren schwarzen Panther.

„Hej Kleiner! Wie geht es dir?"

Aus der Ecke erklang nur ein gereiztes Grummeln.

„Ach komm schon, du weißt doch, dass ich dich nicht zu den Versammlungen mitnehmen darf."

Erneutes Grummeln.

„Na gut, wenn du unbedingt schlechte Laune schieben willst, dann tu es halt. Aber eins sag ich dir, ins Schloss nehme ich dich nicht mit!"

Bei diesen Worten hörte Hara, wie sich Shadow in der Ecke bewegte. Er stand auf und trat aus der dunklen Ecke in das Licht der Fackeln. Sein schwarzes Fell glänzte und seine funkelnden Augen fixierten sie genau. Langsam näherte er sich ihr.

„Ja, ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich werde zusammen mit Kaldo nach Hogwarts gehen, um dort Dumbledore zu treffen.

„Das hätte ich dir auch gleich sagen können", knurrte Shadow Hara an.

Sie drehte sich um und streichelte Shadow über den Kopf.

„Ach ja, und warum wusstest du es schon?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Weil die alle einfach keinen Mumm in den Knochen haben!" ereiferte sich Shadow. „Die können nur zusammen sitzen und blöd rumlabern. Aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, flitzen sie davon wie die kleinsten Schisshasen! Sogar Kinder auf der Straße sind besser als die!"

„Na, na, Shadow. Jetzt urteilst du aber sehr hart! Schließlich braucht unser Volk auch gebildete Leute, die sie anführen. Stell dir mal vor, was ohne sie wäre. Alle würden ohne Sinn und Verstand aufeinander eindreschen! Da gäbe es keine friedlichen Verhandlungen und Abkommen, da hieße es Zahn um Zahn!"

„Wäre vielleicht besser so" brummte Shadow sich in seinen Bart.

„Du bist und bleibst halt ein Dummkopf!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie Hara ab, um zu gehen. Sie hatte sich während des Gespräches fertig gemacht und wollte sich vor dem Treffen der Anführer noch einmal zu Kaldo gehen.

„Wo willst du denn hin? Du kannst doch nicht ohne mich gehen? Dieser olle Kaldo kann dich doch gar nicht beschützen! Ohne mich würdest du doch jämmerlich verrecken!"

Shadow war aufgesprungen und hinter Hara hergespurtet. Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln nahm sie ihn zur Kenntnis und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sie war nicht einmal den halben Weg zu Kaldos Räumen gegangen, als er ihr schon entgegen kam. Auf seiner Schulter saß wie so oft sein alter Falke. Er stieß einen erfreuten Schrei aus, als er Hara sah. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, zuckte sein Besitzer daraufhin zusammen.

„Ja bist du denn wahnsichtig? Kannst mir doch nicht direkt ins Ohr schreien! Bald sehe ich nicht nur schlecht, bald kann ich wegen deinem Höllenlärm auch nichts mehr hören!" Während er gesprochen hatte, war er weiter gegangen. Hara war stehen geblieben und wurde fast von ihm überrannt und dies was nicht das erste mal so. „Huch, Kaldo! Du hast wohl lange nicht mehr deine Augentropfen genommen?"

„Ah, Hara! Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir. Entschuldigung, hab ich dich erwischt? Wurde von diesem elendigen Schreihals abgelenkt. Ansonsten hätte ich dich ja bemerkt."

Hara lächelte in sich hinein.

Obwohl Kaldo nicht mehr der Jüngste in den Bergen war und seine körperlichen Kräfte zusehends nachließen, war er doch einer der Klügsten, was sicherlich auch auf das Alter zurückzuführen war. Man spricht nicht umsonst von der „Weisheit des Alters". Außerdem registrierte er Dinge, die z.B. korrekt Sehende überhaupt nicht mitbekamen. Durch sein geschwächtes Augenlicht, hatten sich seine anderen Sinne erheblich verbessert. So konnte er die leisesten Geräusche wahrnehmen und er behauptete sogar, am Geruch seines Gegenübers verschiedene Dinge feststellen zu können. Zu diesen zählten Angst, Freude, Sorge und Hass. Aber auch Krankheiten konnte er regelrecht „erschnüffeln". Wegen all diese Fähigkeiten war er ein unschätzbares Mitglied des Rates und auch deshalb begleitete er Hara.

Zusammen gingen sie zur Versammlung. Sie hatten schon mehrere Aufträge gemeinsam erledigt und waren ein eingespieltes Team, daher mussten sie nicht mehr viel besprechen. Doch eine Frage brannte Hara noch auf den Nägeln.

„Kaldo, hast du Dumbledore schon einmal getroffen?"

„Oh, nein! Er hat bisher noch keinen von uns zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Aber hast DU ihn schon einmal beobachtet oder ähnliches?"

„Natürlich! Denkst du etwa, dass wir so einen wichtigen Mann nicht überwachen? Ich hatte einmal das Glück, ihn ein ganzes Jahr zu beschatten. Ein äußerst interessanter Mann. Ich bin schon sehr auf unser Gespräch gespannt."

„Was für einen Eindruck hattest du von ihm? Wie hat er andere magische Wesen behandelt?"

„Oh, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Er ist ein Verfechter von Gleichberechtigung aller magischen Wesen, die sich wenigstens auf eine Diskussion mit ihm einlassen können." Bei diesen Worten kicherte er belustigt.

„Warum lachst du?" fragte Hara verdutzt.

„Nun ja, da gab es mal einen Fall. Er wollte unbedingt, dass die Ferizells als schlau anerkannt werden. Und das nur, weil sie seinem ständigem Fragen immer mit „Nein" und „Ja" geantwortet haben, und das wie üblich auf allen Sprachen!"

Ferizells waren kleine Tierwesen, die angeblich hellseherische Fähigleiten haben sollten. Wenn man sie etwas fragte, antworteten sie immer nur mit „Ja" oder „Nein", jeweils passend zu der Sprache, in der sie angesprochen worden waren. Viele abergläubische Hexen und Zauberer (aber auch andere) hielten sie sich, um sich tägliche Prophezeiungen machen zu lassen. Aber auch Kinder liebten sie sehr, da sie eine Mischung aus übergroßen Meerschweinchen und Hasen waren. Ihr Fell war flauschig und warm, und mit allen möglichen Farben und Mustern versehen. Aus diesem Grund waren sie einmal auch fast ausgerottet worden. Dies wurde jedoch durch das „Ferizell- Schutzgesetz" im letzten Moment verhindert.

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn! Ein Ferizell ist nicht schlau! Außer es geht ums Stibitzen von Essen, da sind sie wahre Meister. Ich habe keine große Meinung von ihnen. Die sagen doch ganz willkürlich Ja und Nein."

„Aber ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass sie zu der selben Frage immer die selbe Antwort geben? Auch wenn du sie fünf Minuten später noch einmal stellst?"

„Nein, ich hatte nie einen. Eine Freundin von mir aber. Ich habe mich nie sehr darum gekümmert. Für mich sind das nur kindliche Spielzeuge, die per Zufall grade das sagen, was ihnen in den Kram passt!"

„Wenn du meinst..." erwiderte Kaldo und blieb vor der großen Hallentür stehen. Er schaute Hara an.

„Bereit?"

„Bereit!" bestätigte Hara., und sie traten ein. Shadow blieb vor der Tür sitzen. Wie immer durfte er nicht mit in die Halle. Grummelnd verzog er sich in seine übliche Ecke, die zu seiner Zufriedenheit mit Polstern ausgelegt war.

Die Halle war noch fast leer. Nur zwei Personen waren schon anwesend. Sie saßen in unmittelbarer Nähe des Feuers und unterhielten sich leise. Als Hara und Kaldo eintraten verstummte ihr Gespräch. Sie wandten sich ihnen zu und der Größere der beiden rief ihnen zu: „Na, wie steht's mit dem Packen? Schon alles beisammen für die große Reise?"

Es waren der beste Freund von Kaldo und sein langjähriger Kampfgefährte. Sein Name war Hertor, und wie alle, die diesen Raum betreten durften, war er ein Mitglied des weißen Clans. Kaldo ging auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn mit dem Gruß der offenen Hände. Dabei werden die flachen Handteller gerade an einander vorbei geführt. Je nachdem, ob die Grüßenden gleichgestellt waren oder nicht, wurde der Gruß anders ausgeführt. Waren sie in demselben Clan, wurden die Hände senkrecht gehalten. Begrüßte man jedoch jemanden aus einem anderen Clan, wurden die Hände waagerecht gehalten und die Hände wurden zweimal über einander geführt, sodass jeder einmal die Hand oben und unten hatte. Dies war ein Zeichen für die Anerkennung der Stärke des Gegners und der Akzeptanz. Nur bei dem Aufeinadertreffen eines normalen Clanmitgliedes und einem Anhänger des weißen Clans wurde es abgeändert. Hier wurden die Hände nur einmal übereinander geführt, wobei der „Weiße" seine Hand über der Hand des anderen hatte. Dies drückte die Macht der Weißen aus und die Respektsbekundung der anderen.

„Wie immer für einen Spaß bereit."

„Ihr seid früh wieder hier. Abdin und ich haben gerade über eure Mission gesprochen. Kommt doch mit ans Feuer." Mit einer einladenden Geste wollte er sie zum Feuer geleiten, doch Kaldo wehrte ab.

„Nein danke, Hertor. Ich muss mit Hara noch einige Dinge besprechen und das unter zwei Augen."

In Wirklichkeit konnte er Abdin nicht leiden und bezeichnete ihm immer als „Gehilfe des Teufels". Hertor wusste von dieser Abneigung, klopfte Kaldo nicht gerade sanft auf die Schulter und kehrte zum Feuer zurück.

Hara und Kaldo zogen sich in einen anderen Winkel der Halle zurück. Sie setzten sich auf zwei bequeme Polster und Kaldo zog aus den unendlichen Tiefen seines Umhanges ein Schachspiel hervor. Er hatte immer eins dabei, denn man wusste nie, wozu sie nützlich waren. Einmal hatte er einen Feind mit diesem Spiel erschlagen. Dabei lag es nicht am Gewicht des Spieles (das magisch kleiner und leichter gemacht worden war und auf Wunsch groß wurde), sondern eher an der Wucht des Aufpralls.

Die beiden lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf, bis die anderen Mitglieder des weißen Clans in die Halle traten und Regor die Versammlung eröffnete.

Während dieser Geschehnisse wurden an einem anderen Ort (genauer gesagt in Hogwarts) die Hauselfen auf Trab gehalten. Dumbledore teilte ihnen die unterschiedlichsten Aufgaben zu, so sollten sie zum Beispiel die Bibliothek nach irgendwelchen nützlichen Informationen über die Wesen der Nacht durchforsten; ihre alten Kochbücher herauskramen (ob da wohl ihre Lieblingsspeise drinstehen würde?); alle Gänge und Räume sowie Bilder, Treppen und sonstige Gegenstände säubern und vieles mehr. Dumbledore orderte sogar weitere Elfen an, damit sie bei dieser Großaktion mithelfen konnten.

Außerdem schickte er Eulen zu allen Lehrern von Hogwarts, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie sich unverzüglich in der Schule einzufinden hatten. Ausreden wie „Ich finde meinen Umhang nicht" und „Die Eule kam nicht an" ließ er dabei nicht gelten. Er wusste genau, dass gerade Lehrer die Könige im Drücken vor solchen Dingen waren. Und dann auch noch in den Ferien! Wie konnte er, Dumbledore, sich das überhaupt erdreisten? Wie konnte er die armen Lehrer nur aus ihren Ferien holen? Insgeheim hatte er mit Hagrid (der schon wieder auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts unterwegs war) eine Wette abgeschlossen. Dumbledore wettete, dass er eher alle Schüler in den Ferien hier in Hogwarts versammeln könnte, als dass alle Lehrer herkommen würden. Er sah schon die genervten Gesichter seiner Kollegen vor sich. Zum Glück waren nur wenige im Urlaub, die anderen waren tatkräftig im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Diese waren natürlich größtenteils entschuldigt.

Nun, etwa um drei Uhr nachmittags, wurde Dumbledore langsam kribbelig. Dieses Gefühl hatte er das letztes Mal gehabt, als er eine Frau zum tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Nur dieses Kribbeln im Moment war unangenehmer. So, als ob sich eine böse Ahnung anschleichen würde. Jetzt durfte er auf keinen Fall Professor Trewlany begegnen. Sie würde ihm nur schlimme Illusionen in den Kopf setzen, wie„Es wird jemand sterben!!!" Und dabei ihre riesigen Augen aufreißen, mehrfach durch die Brille vergrößert. Dumbledore schüttelte sich bei dieser Vorstellung. Das war schon eine komische Eule! Der ganze Rauch hatte ihr wirklich auf den Verstand gedrückt!

Da er ein wenig frische Luft brauchte, trat er aus dem Haupttor hinaus, und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts wandern. Die ganze Zeit hatten ihn die Fragen bewegt, wie sie hier her kommen wollten, wie sie überhaupt den Weg fanden, wie viele es waren, und woher sie kamen. Der Akzent in der Stimme des Sprechers war nur zu deutlich hörbar, doch er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Er hatte diesen Tonfall schon einmal gehört, doch wo nur? Er kratzte sich am Kopf, und ein Schauer von Wollmäusen regnete auf seinen bereits grauen (ehemals schwarzen) Umhang herab.

„Oh je, ich glaube ohne ein Bad kann ich den Herrschaften nicht gegenüber treten. Aber wehe die Leitung für die hellblauen Badeblasen wurde noch nicht repariert, dann werde ich stinkig! Oder eher, ich bleibe stinkig!!"

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog er die warme Sommerluft ein, und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bad.

Um acht Uhr abends war Hogwarts so gut wie neu und seine Hauselfen reif für Urlaub. Es wurde sogar ein Stein mit der Inschrift das arbeitsreichsten Tages und aller Mitwirkenden in der Küche aufgestellt, auf der die Hauselfen leicht panisch ihren Namen suchten. Hatten sie ihn gefunden, stießen sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und deuteten wie wild auf die betreffende Stelle, um es allen zu zeigen. Somit waren die Hauselfen in der Zwischenzeit bis zur Ankunft beschäftigt und in der Küche herrschte ein andauerndes Schreien und Rumfuchteln der dürren Ärmchen.

Mittlerweile war der Großteil des Lehrerkollegiums eingetroffen und Dumbledore hatte auch Nachricht von verhinderten Lehrkörpern erhalten. Es hatte sich doch tatsächlich jemand erdreistet, eine der fadenscheinigen Ausrede zu benutzen! Natürlich schickte Dumbledore umgehend drei Eulen los. Zwei mit einem passenden Umhang, und eine mit einem entsprechenden Brief. Dieser Lehrer durfte sich jetzt schon auf etwas gefasst machen; die nächste Gehaltserhöhung konnte er erst einmal zu seinem verschwundenen Umhang packen!

Auf dem Weg hinab in die Große Halle begegnete Albus schon einigen seiner Kollegen. Sie gesellten sich zu ihm und bombardierten ihn regelrecht mit Fragen. Diese wehrte er jedoch ab mit der Begründung, dass sie alles Notwendige in wenigen Augenblicken erfahren würden.

Er betrat die Halle und fand alle restlichen Lehrer versammelt vor. Sie hatten einen großen runden Tisch in die Mitte der Großen Halle gezaubert und rundherum waren ihre Stühle angeordnet. Dumbledore trat heran und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Severus. Alle Augen klebten seit seinem Erscheinen an ihm und schienen ihn geradezu zu durchlöchern.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin kein Mann der großen Worte, daher sage ich es knapp und direkt heraus. Damit werden sich auch die meisten Ihrer Fragen gleich beantworten: Heute Abend erwarten wir Besuch von Botschaftern des Nachtvolkes."

Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick auf jedem Mitglied seines Lehrerteams ruhen (die alle noch vollkommen sprachlos waren) und fuhr deshalb fort: „Sie haben uns, also Severus und mich, aufgrund einer uns unbekannten Bitte kontaktiert und werden bald ankommen. Da wir jedoch nicht wissen wie viele es sein werden, habe ich sie hier alle zusammen gerufen. Wie sie selber sicherlich alle wissen, wurden seit der Gründung von Hogwarts keine offiziellen Tätigkeiten mehr von diesem Volk in unserem Bereich um Hogwarts herum verzeichnet. Aber inoffiziell sollen sie noch einige Male hier gewesen sein. Bestätigen konnten wir das jedoch nie. Nun, da wir weder die Gesichter, noch die Anzahl der Personen kennen, bitte ich um äußerste Vorsicht. Es gibt mehrere Völker der Nacht und wir wissen nicht, mit welchem wir es zu tun haben. Daher kann es eines der Aggressiveren sein, aber ebenso gut auch eines der Friedlicheren. Auf jeden Fall werden wir uns neutral verhalten. Da sie eine Bitte an uns haben, liegt der Vorteil bei uns. Severus und ich werden die Gesandten begrüßen und dann eventuell weitere von Ihnen hier zu der Versammlung einladen. So, das war doch mehr, als ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Nun, hat einer von Ihnen noch Fragen?"

Die Lehrer schauten Dumbledore weiterhin wie hypnotisierte Kaninchen an, bis Minerva das Schweigen brach.

„Seit wann wissen Sie von diesem Treffen?" fragte sie mit der üblichen Schärfe in ihrer Stimme.

„Heute Morgen hatten wir Kontakt mit Ihnen."

„Und wie hatten Sie mit Ihnen Kontakt? Über das Feuer?" hakte Minerva nach.

„Nein, über eine Kugel. Sie ist, wie sie wissen sollten, ein beliebtes Nachrichtenmedium bei den Völkern der Nacht. Das war auch das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass es sich um Angehörige der Völker der Nacht handelt, wie auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich erst gegen Abend mit uns treffen wollten. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht."

„Wie sah der Sprecher aus?" wollte Professor Flitwick wissen.

„Wie gesagt konnten wir sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Er war in einen Mantel gehüllt und war anscheinend von beachtlicher Größe. Außerdem hatte er einen Akzent, den ich aber immer noch nicht zuordnen kann. Das ärgert mich wirklich! Wenn mein Cousin dritten Grades jetzt hier wäre, könnte er es uns sagen. Er hat eine Begabung für so etwas. Er kann alle Dialekte!"

Snape räusperte sich leise, um Dumbledore wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen. Denn solche anfangs kleinen Erläuterungen am Rande konnten sich mit rasantem Tempo zu einem riesigen Gesprächsthema entwickeln, über das Dumbledore bereits oft das Ausgangsgespräch vergessen hatte.

„Nun gut, das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann. Mehr wissen wir nicht. Alles andere wird auf uns zukommen."

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und nickte allen am Tisch freundlich zu („Bedenken Sie, dies wird ein geschichtsträchtiger Tag sein!") und verließ gefolgt von Severus Snape die Große Halle. Dir restlichen Lehrer schauten sich ratlos an. Doch wie von selbst begannen sie eine heftige Diskussion über die soeben erhaltenen Informationen.

Albus und Snape waren froh dieser Diskussion fern bleiben zu können. Sie würde sowieso nichts mehr ändern und sich immer nur um die gleichen Punkte drehen, ohne jeden Fortschritt. Die beiden gingen in Dumbledores Büro und tranken dort einen heißen Kamillentee, wobei sie Zitronedrops lutschten.

Die Versammlung des weißen Clans zog sich in die Länge. Jeder hatte das Recht zu sprechen und besonders Shari und Gafu, zwei weitere Mitglieder des Rates, verwickelten sich in eine endlos lange Diskussion. Gerade als Regor die zwei unterbrechen wollte, wurde der Rat gestört. Ein Hauself, im typischen Gewand der „Freien Elfen", trat ein.

„Entschuldigung. Ich störe nur ungern, aber ich sollte Bescheid sagen. Die Sonne geht in weniger als einer Stunde unter. Die Herrschaften sollten sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen begeben."

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung entschwand er ihren Blicken. Regor stand auf, und rief Kaldo und Hara zu sich. Mit ihnen ging er zum Stall. Die restlichen Mitglieder verweilten in der Halle, um auf die Rückkehr von Regor zu warten.

Bei den Ställen angekommen, begrüßten sie den grummelig dreinschauenden Porlock, den Pferdehüter. Er hatte eine außergewöhnlich lange Nase, einen zotteligen Pelz, eine Unmenge an struppigen Haaren auf dem Kopf und bewegte sich auf zwei Pferdehufen fort. Es standen ganze Familien der Porlocks im Dienste der Clans und eine tiefe Verbundenheit prägte das Verhältnis zueinander. Diese beruhte jedoch größtenteils einfach darauf, dass die Porlocks in Ruhe gelassen wurden.

Der Porlock trat zur Seite und ließ die drei ein. Hara und Kaldo gingen zielstrebig auf ihre Tiere zu. Es waren Granianer, geflügelte Pferde. Sie hatten graues Fell und zeichneten sich durch ihre besondere Schnelligkeit aus.

Auch andere geflügelte Pferde wurden gezüchtet, doch die Granianer waren die beliebteste Rasse.

Hara besaß zwei Granianer, ein Weibchen (Speedy) und ein Männchen (Grey). Heute würde sie Grey reiten. Speedy ging es nicht besonders gut und außerdem war Grey stärker. Bei einem eventuellen Kampf wäre sie mit ihm besser bedient.

Hara gab ihnen einen letzten Leckerbissen (sie bevorzugten eine Hand voll Kirschen, deren Kerne sie dann zielgenau ausspuckten) und führte Grey in Richtung Ausgang. Dort erwarteten sie bereits Regor und Shadow, der sie wie fast immer begleitete. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie die Halle verlassen hatte, und war ihnen gefolgt.

Kurz darauf traf auch Kaldo mit seinem Pferd ein. Ein kleiner Hauself brachte den beiden ihre Mäntel aus einem Gemisch von Graphornhaut und anderen Materialien. Die Haut eines Graphornes war zäher als Drachenhaut und schützte sie vor der Flüchen und der Sonne. Wer allzu lange im Berg gewesen war, vertrug in den ersten Tagen die Sonne nicht richtig und bekam eine krebsrote Haut.

Kaldo und Hara nahmen die Mäntel entgegen und streiften sie noch als zusätzlichen Schutz über ihre normalen Mäntel. Dann ließ sich Shadow schrumpfen (sodass er nur noch wie eine gewöhnliche Katze aussah) und sprang in die Tasche von Hara, die sie extra für ihn mitnahm. Zum Schluss verabschiedeten sie sich von Regor mit dem Gruß der offenen Hände.

„Passt gut auf euch auf. Es steht viel auf dem Spiel! Das Auge wird über euch wachen!" waren seine Abschiedsworte, dann traten sie hinaus ins Freie. Der Himmel war von der untergehenden Sonne rot gefärbt.

In diesem Moment schwangen sie sich auf ihre Pferde und flogen los, in Richtung Großbritannien.

* * *


	3. Das Treffen

**3) Das Treffen**

Die letzen Strahlen der Sonne begleiteten Hara und Kaldo auf ihrem Weg nach Großbritannien. Ihre Pferde flogen schnell und Hara machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob sie zu spät kommen könnten. Shadow hatte es sich in seiner Tasche gemütlich gemacht und schnurrte leise, während Kaldo auf seinem Pferd eingeschlafen war. Da die Pferde keinerlei Geräusche verursachten und ruhig flogen, war er in Gedanken eingeschlummert. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und sein Kopf war auf seine Brust gesunken. In solchen Momenten merkte man es ihm an, dass er älter wurde. Dennoch war er kein zu unterschätzender Gegner.

Hara konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Flug und fragte ihr Pferd auf mentalem Wege, wie lange sie noch unterwegs sein würden. Sie hatten vor geraumer Zeit die Nordsee hinter sicht gelassen und flogen nun wieder über Land.

„Nicht mehr lange" war die äußerst knappe Antwort. Typisch, immer kurz angebunden diese Granianer!

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später überflogen sie einen Wald. Hara bemerkte, wie sie ein magisches Schild passierten. Dies war die äußerste Grenze von Hogwarts. Wie üblich war Hogwarts unortbar und mit allerlei Zaubersprüchen belegt, sodass sich weder Mensch noch Zauberer ungewollt nähern konnten. Jeder andere hätte nichts gemerkt, doch auch Kaldo wurde wach und wusste sofort wo sie waren.

„War eben das Schild, ne?" frage er verschlafen. Er rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte durch den Luftzug zu ihr herüber.

„Ja. Es kann nicht mehr weit sein. Das hier unter uns ist bereits der Verbotene Wald. Wir sollten absinken und in der Nähe landen, da es nur noch zwei Minuten oder weniger bis Hogwarts sein müssen. Keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

„Klar Chef." Grinsend folgte Kaldo Hara in die Tiefe. Wenn sie nervös war, wurde sie immer ganz herrisch.

Sanft landeten sie mit ihren Pferde auf einer kleinen Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Es waren nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Gelände von Hogwarts, doch wollten sie kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Shadow sprang aus seiner Tasche und ließ sich wieder auf seine normale Größer heranwachsen.

Sie machten sich die Deckung, die die Bäume des Waldes boten, zu Nutze, während sie sich Richtung Haupteingang bewegten.

Ihre Pferde folgten ihnen gemächlich. Es war besser, sie in der Nähe zu haben, schließlich konnte man nie wissen.

Die angeborene Vorsicht und Skepsis hatte Hara bereist mehr als nur einmal das Leben gerettet und sie hatte nicht vor, etwas an ihrer Art zu ändern.

Schnell und zielsicher bewegten sich Kaldo und Hara auf Hogwarts zu, vorbei am Haupttor.

Dumbledore und Snape standen in der Eingangshalle und warteten. Am liebsten hätte Severus das Haupttor aufgerissen und hinaus ins Dunkel gesehen, doch wollte er sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken lassen. In seinem Inneren brodelte es, wie in einem Kessel, der gleich explodieren würde. So nervös war er das letzte Mal gewesen, als er sein Abschlusszeugnis bekommen hatte. Seine Hände waren klatschnass (sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn) und sein Puls war auf Hochtouren. Fast unmerklich bewegte er seine Fußspitze hektisch auf und ab.

Dumbledore neben ihm war sich all dieser Anzeichen bewusst. Leise lächelte er in sich hinein. Wann hatte er Severus schon mal so nervös gesehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Auch er war gespannt, jedoch war dies nicht mit Nervosität zu verwechseln. Das lange Wegbleiben der Gäste machte ihn jedoch skeptisch:

Hatten sie Hogwarts vielleicht doch nicht gefunden?

Die Posten an den Grenzen von Hogwarts hatten bisher keinen Ankömmling verzeichnet. Folglich waren sie also noch nicht da.

„Direktor?"

„Ja, Severus?"

„Was meinen Sie ist der Grund, warum sie noch nicht da sind?"

„Leider habe ich genauso wenig Ahnung wie Sie, Severus. Aber geduldigen Sie sich noch. Sie werden schon noch kommen. Die Sonne ist erst vor einer halben Stunde ganz untergegangen. Wir sollten uns auf eine lange Nacht gefasst machen. Wer weiß, von wo sie kommen?"

Snape sah Dumbledore zweifelnd an. Dieser hatte sich für den Anlass richtig aufgetakelt. Wenn ein Mann das überhaupt konnte. Dumbledore hatte seinen Bart gebürstet und fein säuberlich in kleine Zöpfe flechten lassen (von Hauselfen versteht sich). Damit sah er aus wie ein überaus alter Hippie. Seine Robe war in den vier Farben von Hogwarts gefärbt, die vorne zusätzlich mit den vier Wappentieren geschmückt war. Zusätzlich war das gesamte Hogwartswappen auch auf der Rückseite abgebildet.

Ebenfalls trug er einen passenden Hut, an dem eine Feder seines Phönixes steckte.

Snape hatte, wie üblich einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang an, der ihm beim Gehen das Aussehen einer übergroßen Fledermaus verlieh. Er liebte es, wenn sein Umhang hinter ihm herwehte. Das gab ihm das gewisse Etwas. Der einzige Schmuck war eine kleine Brosche seines Hauses Slytherin, die er sich über seinem Herz platziert hatte. Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin!

Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten und schritt (mit wehendem Umhang!) in der Halle auf und ab.

Die anderen Lehrer warteten im Lehrerzimmer auf weitere Anweisungen. Sie hatten klare Instruktionen erhalten, das Zimmer nur mit Aufforderung zu verlassen. Einigen stinkte das zwar gehörig, doch wollten sie Dumbledore nicht noch weiter reizen. Er hatte schon einige scharfe Bemerkungen gemacht und Professor Flitwick strafend angesehen. Dieser trug übrigens den von Dumbledore geschickten Umhang.

Kaldo und Hara betraten die Große Halle. Die Hauselfen brachten sofort vier Sessel und einen Tisch herein, die sie in der Nähe des Kamins aufstellten. Danach stellten die zwei Gäste eine Karaffe mit den dazugehörigen vier Gläsern auf den Tisch. Die Flüssigkeit in der Karaffe schimmerte dunkelrot. Die Elfen verschwanden mit einem kleinen Knicks nach diesen Aktionen wieder und Hara und Kaldo sahen ihnen lächelnd nach. Erst jetzt machten sie es sich gemütlich.

Severus bemerkte es als Erster.

Plötzlich herrschte ein Gewusel in den Gängen und in der Eingangshalle, wie er es erst vor kurzem bei der Putzaktion gesehen hatte. Scheinbar alle Hauselfen schienen wie aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Geradezu unkoordiniert wirkend flitzen sie von einem Ort zum anderen, stießen sich gegenseitig an und sprachen hektisch miteinander in ihrer Sprache. Dabei machten sie ausladende Bewegungen und rissen ihre sonst schon so großen Augen noch weiter auf, sodass es aussah, als ob sie jeden Moment aus den Augenhöhlen springen würden.

Auch Dumbledore hatte dieses Verhalten bemerkt und trat verwundert zu Snape.

„Wissen Sie, was mit denen los ist?" wandte sich Snape an Dumbledore.

„Ähmmm, nein." Stirnrunzelnd beobachteten die beiden die Hauselfen nun einen Augenblick.

„So habe ich sie noch nie erlebt." Dumbledore erhob seine Stimme und rief über das Geschnatter der Elfen hinweg: „Elfen, was ist hier los? Was ist der Grund für diesen Aufstand?"

Kein einziger der Elfen und Elfinnen schien auch nur daran interessiert zu sein, sich mit Dumbledore zu beschäftigen. Sie schnatterten und fuchtelten ungehindert weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich stieß etwas gegen Dumbledore, welcher automatisch danach griff. Er hatte einen Hauselfen am Wickel, aber nicht irgendeinen. Es war Dobby, der ihn nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anschaute. Sofort hatte er Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore. Nicht böse sein auf Dobby. Dobby hat nicht gesehen, dass Professor Dumbledore hier steht. Dobby wollte Sie nicht anrempeln. Bitte nicht bestrafen. Dobby war immer ein lieber Elf, hat noch nie Schwierigkeiten gemacht!"

Gerade wollte Dobby zu einem weiteren Wortschwall ausholen, als Dumbledore ihn unterbrach.

„Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen. Sag mir Dobby, warum sind die Hauselfen so außer Rand und Band?"

„Die Hauselfen sind so aufgeregt. Alle wollen sie sehen!"

„Wen sehen? Mich etwa? Sie kennen mich doch!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Nein, die Gäste!" ereiferte sich Dobby. „Alle wollen die Gäste sehen!" wiederholte er hektisch umherzappelnd.

„Die Gäste sind noch nicht da." Erklärte Dumbledore sachlich.

Dobby schaute ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an.

„Noch nicht da? Aber wen erwarten Sie denn?"

„Wir erwarten Gesandte der Nacht." fuhr Snape den sichtlich verwirrten Dobby an.

„Aber warum? Noch mehr? Reichen zwei nicht aus?"

„Wieso zwei? Wer hat hier zwei Gäste gesehen?" wandte sich Dumbledore nun an die Hauselfen. Diese verstummten schlagartig und einige wenige hoben zögerlich die Hände.

Dumbledore schaute Snape an, der genauso verwirrt zurückblickte.

„Wo haben Sie sie gesehen? Und wo sind sie jetzt?" fragte Dumbledore.

Die Hauselfen richteten ihre Finger auf die Tür zur Großen Halle.

Snape blieb die Luft weg. Wie war das möglich? Waren sie etwa schon auf dem Gelände? Und waren sie womöglich bereits in der Großen Halle? Das konnte nicht sein! Die Wachen an den Grenzen von Hogwarts hatten niemanden herein kommen sehen. Ihnen entging nichts! Oder etwa doch?

Zögernd gingen Dumbledore und Snape zur Tür, während Albus sich an seinen Gefährten wandte: „Augen zu und durch!" Er öffnete die Türen mit einem Ruck und sie traten ein. Severus hatte seine Hand automatisch an seinem Zauberstab.

Das was sie sahen, beruhigte sie vorerst. Die Halle war bis auf die Möbelstücke und die zwei darin sitzenden Gestalten vollkommen leer. Langsam näherten sie sich. Die Gäste waren in ihre Umhänge gehüllt, sodass sie keinen der beiden erkennen konnten. Eine Person (oder vielleicht besser ein Wesen?) war größer als die andere. Sie saßen ruhig in ihren Sesseln, bequem zurückgelehnt. Dumbledore trat näher. Er kannte keine Art der Begrüßung, daher setzte er sich zögernd. Snape tat es ihm gleich. Leicht beunruhigt bemerkten sie die Karaffe mit der roten Flüssigkeit.

Nach einer Pause von etwa einer Minute (wie lang eine Minute sein kann!) rutschte die größere der beiden Personen in ihrem Sessel nach vorne.

„Wir sind die Gesandten unseres Rates."

Severus erkannte die Stimme einer Frau, die klar und deutlich zu ihnen sprach.

„Wir haben uns auf die Reise aus unserem Land bis hierher gemacht, nur um Sie hier zu treffen." Die Frau legte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein.

„Wir haben Ihr Gebiet betreten, obwohl wir nicht wissen, ob wir Ihnen vertrauen können."

Wieder eine Pause.

„Wir wollen einen Beweis für Ihr Vertrauen in uns."

Die Frau griff nach der Karaffe und ließ die rote Flüssigkeit in die Gläser vor Dumbledore und Snape fließen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Snape leicht nervös.

„Blut." erwiderte die Frau leichthin. Snape erblasste und die Frau fügte hinzu: „Sie als Zaubertränkemeister sollten es doch gewöhnt sein, ungewohnte Flüssigkeiten zu sich zu nehmen."

Ein klein wenig Schalk schwang in der Stimme mit, doch sofort hatte sich die Frau wieder gefasst.

„Trinken Sie!"

Dumbledore beugte sich vor.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Sie nicht getarnte Todesser sind, die uns auf dem schnellsten Wege vergiften wollen? Wir brauchen auch eine Garantie. Wir sind nicht lebensmüde!"

Die kleinere der Personen rutschte in ihrem Sessel zur Seite und flüsterte der Frau etwas zu.

„Nun gut, wir werden ebenfalls davon trinken. Ist das genehm?" fragte sie beinahe schnippisch.

Snape sah Dumbledore an und griff sich an seinen Unterarm.

„Wir wollen sehen, ob sie das Zeichen der Todesser tragen." Verlangte Dumbledore.

Die Frau blickte zu ihrem Partner. Dieser nickte und sie entblößten ihre Unterarme. Darauf waren Narben zu sehen, doch kein Zeichen der Todesser.

Dumbledore war beruhigt. Mehr konnte er nicht verlangen. Sie würden ihre Kapuzen sicherlich erst später lüften wenn sie sich seines Vertrauens sicher waren.

„Direktor, lassen Sie mich zuerst trinken!"

Snape sah ihn beschwörend an. Sollte ihm etwas zustoßen, konnte Dumbledore immer noch fliehen. Dumbledore nickte, woraufhin Snape nach dem Glas griff. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass in das Glas zwei Wappen eingeschliffen waren. Eines davon war das Wappen von Hogwarts, das andere war ihm unbekannt. Er konnte es nicht genauer betrachten, da die beiden Personen bereits die anderen Gläser befüllt und aufgenommen hatten. Sie hielten sie im Gruß nach vorne und leerten sie in einem Zug.

Snape trank. Also ex und hopp! Er versuchte nicht zu denken und schluckte automatisch, als die noch lauwarme Flüssigkeit in seinen Rachen floss.

Das ist nur Suppe, das ist nur Tomatensuppe! Beschwor er sich in Gedanken unermüdlich.

Endlich hatte er das Glas geleert und stellte es kraftvoll auf dem Tisch ab. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm den Rücken entlang. Er glaubte alle Haare an seinem Körper wären aufgestellt. Jedoch ging es ihm ansonsten erstaunlich gut. Kein Nachgeschmack von einem Gift oder sonstige Beschwerden. Er blickte zu Dumbledore und nickte. Daraufhin nahm auch Albus sein Glas und leerte es weitaus zügiger als Snape. Hatte er etwa schon einmal Blut getrunken? Oder fiel ihm so etwas nicht so schwer?

Nachdem auch Dumbledore sein Glas wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, sprach die Frau erneut.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Wir sind uns Ihres Vertrauens nun sicher."

Wieder eine dieser absichtlich eingeschobenen, dramatischen Pausen. Sie hätte besser zum Theater gehen sollen. Kaldo grinste vor sich hin. Hara machte gerne großes Bohai mit viel Trara.

„Sie haben eine Bitte erwähnt."

Snape wurde langsam ungeduldig. Warum setzten sie ihre Kapuzen nicht ab und gaben sich zu erkennen? Wieso diese Geheimniskrämerei? Sie waren jetzt bestimmt schon eine dreiviertel Stunde hier zusammen in dieser Halle! Und warum sprach immer nur die Frau?

„Ja, das ist richtig. Deshalb sind wir hier. Es geht um eine sehr wichtige Bitte. Sie betrifft unser ganzes Volk und wird unser Leben nachhaltig verändern, je nachdem wie Ihre Entscheidung ausfällt. Für uns steht viel auf dem Spiel. Mehr als für Sie!"

„Für uns?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Ja, auch Sie betrifft es. Es betrifft alle Zauberer! Sie wissen genau, dass Voldemort wieder an die Macht gekommen ist."

„Natürlich, ich habe ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„Und aus diesem Ereignis resultieren verschiedene Probleme. Die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer ist wieder in Angst und Schrecken versetzt worden. Sie und Ihr Ministerium werden wie vor einigen Jahren wieder Auroren aussenden um die Todesser zu finden. Die üblichen Vorgehensweisen eben. Mord und Todschlag wird an der Tagesordnung sein, das Zeichen Voldemorts wird wieder über den Häusern geliebter Menschen schweben. Seine Anhänger werden sich um ihn scharen und auch die ehemaligen Gefangenen von Askaban werden zu ihm zurückkehren können, da die Dementoren ihm untertan sind."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja, diesen Standpunkt vertrete ich seit langem. Leider hat die Öffentlichkeit erst zu spät die Wahrheit akzeptiert. Es ist leichter mit einer Lüge zu leben, als dem Schrecken ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht zu sehen."

Nun nickten auch die beiden fremden Personen.

„Ja, sie haben Recht. Die Menschen sind schwach. Sie verschließen ihre Augen vor allen unangenehmen Dingen, auch wenn sie wissen, dass es nicht richtig ist. WIR dagegen haben niemals an den Fall Voldemorts geglaubt. Niemand konnte stichhaltige Beweise liefern. Wir setzten unsere Leute weiterhin auf ihn an und fanden bald die bittere Bestätigung. Bereits ein halbes Jahr nach seinem angeblichen Tod wussten wir, dass er noch am Leben war! Zwar geschwächt und ohne Körper, doch immer noch lebendig. Wir haben ihn beobachtet, verfolgt. Wir haben ihn nie aus den Augen gelassen. Auch nicht, als er im Körper von Professor Quirrel nach Hogwarts kam und sich hier Harry Potter zum zweiten Mal stellte. Wir haben jede Auseinandersetzung zwischen Harry und Voldemort verfolgt. Wir durften nicht eingreifen, wir waren an einen Kodex gebunden. Wir durften uns nie in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen einmischen. Wir lebten in Frieden mit ihnen, da sie uns längst vergessen haben."

„Vergessen? Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe weiß von der Existenz von Vampiren!" konterte Snape.

„Wer sagt, dass wir Vampire sind?" fragte die Frau hinterlistig.

„Es gibt mehr Geschöpfe der Nacht als nur Vampire! Und nur weil wir Blut trinken zählen wir nicht gleich zu solchen Wesen! Sie sollten sich dies vor Augen halten: So viel wie die Muggel von Ihnen wissen, so viel wissen Sie und die gesamte Zaubererschaft von uns! Also fast nichts. Die ganzen Vorurteile die Sie haben, entsprechen größtenteils nicht der Wahrheit. Dabei spreche ich jetzt von unserem Volk, nicht von den Vampiren. Sogar Muggel kennen Abwehrtechniken gegen Vampire und wie man sie töten!"

Diese letzten Worte hatte die Frau sehr abwertend hervorgebracht.

„Egal was Sie versuchen, schauen Sie nicht in Büchern nach. Dort stehen nur Lügen. Die wenigen Hexen und Zauberer die uns einst kannten, sind selber zu Mitgliedern unseres Volkes geworden. Sie werden fast keine Quellen finden. Und wenn, dann sind sie wie gesagt nicht korrekt."

„Gut, das haben wir verstanden. Doch was hat es nun mit Voldemort auf sich und was ist ihre Bitte?" wollte Dumbledore nun endlich wissen.

„Anders als beim ersten Mal, betrifft uns Voldemort jetzt doch. Unser Volk wird in den Konflikt hineingezogen. Es haben bereits einige gute Seelen ihr Leben gelassen. Wir haben uns immer aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen herausgehalten und haben höchstens im Hintergrund geheim operiert. Doch nun sind wir gezwungen in den Kampf einzugreifen. Sobald unser Volk auf irgendeine Art gefährdet wird, müssen wir handeln. Dies ist nun der Fall. Daher haben wir uns an Sie gewandt. Und deshalb stellen wir auch unsere Bitte an Sie. Es ist nur ein möglicher Weg, den wir beschreiten können, doch es ist der für uns am nächsten liegende. Wir wollen...."

Plötzlich legte die kleinere Person der Frau die Hand auf den Arm. Sie unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und verstummte. Dumbledore sah zu Snape. Was war los? Warum sprach sie nicht weiter?

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" wollte er wissen.

„Scht! Horchen Sie!"

Angestrengt lauschte Dumbledore. Er konnte jedoch nichts außer dem Prasseln des Feuers und den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen der Anwesenden hören.

Auf einmal ertönte ein Schrei aus der Eingangshalle. Blitzartig sprangen die beiden Personen aus ihren Sesseln hoch und waren im nächsten Augenblick auch schon an der Tür zur Eingangshalle. Dumbledore und Snape setzten ihnen nach, ihre Zauberstäbe bereits gezückt. In der Halle herrschte das reinste Chaos. Im Vergleich hierzu, war es zuvor mit den schnatternden Elfen recht angenehm und übersichtlich gewesen. Jetzt sprangen und kreischten sie wild durcheinander. Snape blickte zum Eingangstor. Es war einen Spalt offen und die verzweifelt schreienden Elfen deuteten immer wieder nach draußen.

Die Frau wandte sich an Dumbledore und Snape.

„Sie bleiben hier drin. Belegen Sie das Tor und am besten das ganze Schloss mit so viel Schutzzaubern, wie sie nur können! Verlassen Sie das Schloss nicht vor Sonnenaufgang, egal was Sie auch hören! Bringen Sie diese Meute zur Ruhe. Sie können weitere Schutzzauber heraufbeschwören. Wir müssen...."

Weiter kam sie nicht. Ein Donnern erschütterte die Eingangshalle und ließ die Wände erzittern. Nun wurden die Hauselfen erst richtig panisch. Dumbledore sah, wie sich mehrere Ungetüme ihren Weg in die Halle bahnten. Sie krabbelten an den Wänden entlang und brüllten furchteinflössend. Solche Kreaturen hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Durch ihre schnellen Bewegungen konnte man sie nur erahnen.

Snape zupfte an Dumbledores Ärmel und deutete auf ihre Gäste. Sie standen mit gesenktem Kopf da und schienen zu wachsen! Sie erreichten eine Größe von zweieinhalb Metern! Nebenbei bemerkte Snape, dass ihre Kleidung mitwuchs. Dann konnten sie sehen, wie die Frau ein langes Schwert zog, das weiß glühte. Auch die andere Person, die trotzdem noch kleiner war, zog ihre Waffen, Es waren zwei Kurzschwerter, die ebenfalls weiß glühten.

Mit einem Kampfschrei setzten die beiden zum Angriff. Sie machten Hechtsprünge von immenser Weite und führten ihre Schwerter unglaublich schnell. Jeder Hieb saß und bald schon fielen die ersten Wesen unter lautem Ächzen auf den Boden der Halle.

Snape und Dumbledore standen wie versteinert da. Sie hatten noch nie solch eine Kampfkunst gesehen. Gebannt verfolgten sie, wie die beiden Gegner um Gegner gnadenlos abschlachteten. Das Blut spritze gegen die Wände („Wozu haben wir eigentlich den ganzen Tag geputzt?") und Gedärme und Körperteile verstreuten sich über die Halle.

Nach einigen Minuten war es vorbei. Die beiden kehrten zu Dumbledore und Snape zurück. Snape fiel auf, dass sie noch nicht einmal außer Atem waren.

„Hören Sie mir zu!" forderte die Frau.

„Das war nur der Anfang. Sie schicken immer eine Vorhut vor, um den Weg freizukämpfen. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Wir müssen sie von Hogwarts weglocken. Wir werden uns noch einmal treffen müssen, außerhalb von Hogwarts! Ohne sicheren Schutz bringen wir Sie und die ganze Schule in Gefahr!"

Von vor der Tür war bereits wieder Lärm zu hören.

„Tun sie, was ich Ihnen vorhin gesagt habe, dann wird Ihnen nichts passieren."

Die Frau krallte sich einen Hauself.

„Los, lauf los und hol die anderen Lehrer. Es wird jede Hilfe benötigt. Lauf!"

Mit einem Schwung schleuderte sie ihn in Richtung der Treppe davon. Schon waren wieder die Kratzgeräusche am Tor hörbar.

„Wir werden Sie wieder kontaktieren!" waren die letzten Worte, die sie Dumbledore und Snape zuwarf. Schon sprang sie mit einem einzigen Sprung quer durch die gesamte Halle und zog das Tor auf. Der eintretende Wind wehte ihr ihre Kapuze vom Kopf. Snape sah sie nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch allzu deutlich brannten sich ihre leuchtend gelben Augen und ihr rabenschwarzes, langes Haar in sein Gedächtnis ein. Sie sah menschlich aus, doch ihre Haut war grünlich!

Schon waren sie und ihr Partner aus der Halle verschwunden und die Elfen drückten die Tore von innen zu.

„Komm schon Severus! Was stehst du noch so faul herum? Sprich die Zauber aus!"

Dumbledore hatte bereits die ersten Zauber über die Türen gesprochen, schon hörte Snape weitere Stimmen. Die anderen Lehrer erschienen.

„Los, sprecht Schutzzauber aus! Wir müssen diese Biester bis zum Sonnenaufgang in Schach halten!"

Schon erschallten aus allen Mündern Zauberformeln. Auch die Elfen konzentrierten sich nun. Leise murmelnd sprachen sie Worte, um das Schloss vor allem Übel zu bewahren.

Draußen vor den Toren von Hogwarts herrschte ein erbitterter Kampf. Hara und Kaldo kämpften Seite an Seite und näherten sich immer weiter dem Wald. Schon hörten sie das Wiehern ihrer Pferde. Rasch näherten sich ihre treuen Gefährten und nahmen sie auf ihre Rücken. Shadow hatte zusammen mit den Pferden im Verbotenen Wald gewartet und sprang nun wieder in Form einer Katze in seine Tasche. Auf Schlachtfeldern war er ein hervorragender Kämpfer, doch so schnell rennen wie die Pferde und gleichzeitig kämpfen wäre zu viel verlangt!

„Los ihr Schönen, lasst uns diese Viecher von Hogwarts weglocken!"

Und sofort liefen die Pferde los. Im gestreckten Galopp rasten sie über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, verfolgt von ihren Gegner.

Hara und Kaldo flogen extra nicht los. Sie mussten so lange wie möglich auf der Erde bleiben, um so viele dieser Kreaturen zu töten wie es nur ging! Immer wieder wurden sie seitlich von den Kreaturen angegriffen. Sie sprangen die Pferde an und wollten sie zu Fall bringen. Dies verhinderten Kaldo und Hara geschickt durch Ausweichmanöver und perfekt platzierte, tödliche Angriffe mit ihren Schwertern. Sie mussten schon mehr als die Hälfte dieser Viecher getötet haben, denn die Angriffe wurden merklich weniger. Langsam aber sicher näherten sie sich den Grenzen von Hogwarts. Lange konnten sie nicht mehr auf dem Boden bleiben, sie würden fliegen müssen.

Dies schienen die Wesen gemerkt zu haben. Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Angriff stürzten sich alle auf einmal auf Kaldos Pferd. Von der ungeheuren Masse an Gegnern überwältigt, verletzte sich sein Pferd schwer und stürzte im Galopp zur Erde. Kaldo überschlug sich mehrfach, kam jedoch schnell wieder auf die Beine.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Hara, flieg los!"

„Nein, das werd ich nicht!"

Sie wendete ihr Pferd und pflügte sich regelrecht durch ihre Gegner um zu Kaldo gelangen. Ihre Gegner hatten einen engen Kreis um Kaldo gebildet und griffen ihn pausenlos an. Er war zwar ein guter Kämpfer, doch aufgrund seines Alters würde er dieses Tempo nicht lange durchhalten.

Kaldo kämpfte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Seine Schwerthiebe trafen genau und er konnte sich der meisten Angriffe erwehren. Doch schon trafen ihn immer mehr der Hiebe und Stiche. Blut sickerte aus unterschiedlichen Wunden seiner Haut.

Sein Pferd war in dem Kampfgetümmel vollkommen versunken. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen. Eher würde es sterben, als ihn kämpfend zurück zu lassen.

So schnell wie möglich war Hara wieder an seiner Seite. Sie zog ihn auf ihr Pferd und trieb es an. Es gab nur einen Ausweg: weg!

Beinahe ungehindert ließen ihre Gegner sie passieren. Haras Pferd spannte seine mächtigen Schwingen aus und hob vom Boden ab.

Ihre Gegner schauten ihnen nur noch kurz nach, dann wandten sie sich dem im Todeskampf niedergesunkenem Pferd zu. Sie töten es und fraßen die Eingeweide mit laut schmatzenden Mäulern. Auch ihre getöteten Kameraden blieben nicht verschont und ihre Eingeweide waren bald verzehrt. Achtlos ließen die Überlebenden die Überreste dieses Kampfes liegen und verließen die Ländereien von Hogwarts auf die gleiche Weise, wie sie sie betreten hatten.

Unter der Last von zwei Reitern zitterte Haras Pferd und sie zog ihre Mäntel aus. Nun trug sie nur noch ihre Kampfkleidung.

„Was machst du Hara?"

„Ich werde dich auf Grey fliegen lassen. Du bist verletzt. Du musst dich ausruhen! Und er kann uns nicht beide zusammen auf diese Distanz tragen."

Sanft legte sie ihm ihre Mäntel um und sprang vom Pferd. Nur wenige Meter fiel sie in die Tiefe. Sie spürte die Luft um ihre Ohren zischen und spannte ganz automatisch ihre Flügel auf und stieg wieder hinauf auf die Höhe ihres Pferdes.

Schnell flogen sie zurück zu einer ihrer Außenstationen. Dort angekommen wurde Kaldo versorgt. Sie würden sich noch in dieser Nacht dem Rat stellen müssen und von ihren Begegnungen berichten.

In der Halle von Hogwarts war es still geworden. Bis auf mechanisch geflüsterte Zauberformeln lauschten die restlichen Anwesenden gespannt nach draußen. Die Kampfgeräusche hatten sich entfernt und nach einiger Zeit waren sie gar nicht mehr zu hören gewesen. Dennoch war die Anspannung immer noch zu spüren.

Snape wandte sich an Dumbledore: „Direktor, was sollen wir nun tun?"

„Wir werden Wachen hier in der Halle aufstellen. Sie werden nach einiger Zeit von anderen abgewechselt werden. Unterdessen legen sich die anderen schlafen. Wir brauchen jetzt etwas Ruhe."

Dumbledore teilte Lehrer und Elfen in unterschiedliche Wachposten auf, die jeweils eine Stunde aufpassen mussten.

Bis zum Morgengrauen geschah jedoch nichts mehr und alle schienen sichtlich froh darüber zu sein.

Mittlerweile standen Hara und Kaldo vor dem Rat. Hara hatte gerade alle Geschehnisse genauestens berichtet, während Kaldo immer nur zustimmend genickt hatte.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass wir sie erneut kontaktieren werden. Ich denke, wir sollten das so schnell wie möglich tun. Die Ferien der Menschen haben zwar gerade erst begonnen, doch sollten wir keine unnötige Zeit vergeuden." Schloss Hara mit ihrem Bericht.

„Da hast du Recht. Wende dich gleich morgen wieder an sie. Diesmal auf normalem Weg. Wir müssen die förmliche Einladung überspringen und sie direkt nach London zitieren. Hier, schicke dieses Pergament ab."

Durch den magischen Spiegel, mit dem sie zum Rat sprach, wurde ein Pergament gereicht. Hara nahm es entgegen. Es war versiegelt, doch sie wusste bereits was darin geschrieben stand.

„Es wird deine Aufgabe sein, sie dort abzuholen."

Hara nickte und zeigte sich geehrt. Das Bild im Spiegel verschwand und nun sah sie nur noch sich selber darin, zusammen mit Kaldo, der neben ihr auf einem Stuhl saß.

„Nun denn Hara. Da hast du ja was vor dir!" grinste er sie von der Seite an.

„Viel Spaß!" fügte er schelmisch hinzu.

Als der Morgen in Hogwarts graute, wurden die Tore nach draußen aufgestoßen um die frische Luft herein zu lassen. Nun konnte man auch das Ausmaß des Kampfes deutlich erkennen.

Die getöteten Wesen lagen überall verstreut umher und Snape betrachtete sie einmal aus der Nähe. Sofort erkannte er die makabere Realität: diese Wesen waren aus unterschiedlichen anderen toten Wesen zusammengesetzt worden. Es waren wieder belebte Leichen!

Fröstelnd zog er sich zurück. Wer war zu so etwas fähig? Waren das weitere neue Untertanen Voldemorts?

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass die Leichen im Licht der Sonne anfingen zu rauchen. Sie zerfielen bei dem Kontakt mit den sanften Sonnenstrahlen der aufgehenden Sonne in Staub und Asche. Daher hatte die Frau sie aufgefordert bis zum Morgengrauen zu warten! Waren diese Wesen dazu verdammt im Sonnenlicht zu verbrennen, ebenso wie Vampire? Gab es vielleicht eine Verbindung zwischen den Vampiren und diesen Wesen? Die Abgesandten waren keine Vampire, da war er sich sicher. Sie hatte grüne Haut gehabt. Noch nie war ihm ein Vampir mit grüner Haut untergekommen! Doch warum sollten diese Wesen sie angreifen? Die Frau hatte Probleme ihres Volkes mit dem Voldemort erwähnt. Sicherlich waren dies seine Schergen. Vielleicht hatte er einen Weg gefunden, diese Wesen wieder zu beleben.

Die Hauselfen entfernten die Spuren des Kampfes und Severus machte sich auf den Weg hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Doch auch dort fand er keine Überreste dieser Wesen. Nur der Kadaver eines geflügelten Pferdes lag auf der Wiese. Anscheinend war es ein Granianer. Es fehlten ihm alle Eingeweide. Nur die Knochen und die Haut waren übrig geblieben. Waren ihre Gäste mit diesen geflügelten Pferden hierher geflogen? Warum war dieses getötet worden? War ihnen etwas zugestoßen?

Auch nach längeren Suchaktionen im Verbotenen Wald konnte man keine weiteren Leichen finden. Sicherlich waren sie mit dem Leben davon gekommen. So hofften jedenfalls alle Anwesenden.

Es war gegen Mittag, als Severus erneut einen bekannten Laut hörte. Er kehrte gerade zum Schloss zurück, als er über sich einen Falken erspähte. Es war der gleiche Falke, der ihm bereits die erste Nachricht überbracht hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick plumpste ihm etwas auf den Kopf und fiel auf den Boden.

Es war ein Pergament, dass Severus vorsichtig aufhob.

„Na da hab ich ja Glück gehabt, dass es nicht schon wieder eine dieser Kugeln war. Die hätte mir ein ganz schönes Loch in den Schädel gehauen!" brummte Severus verdrießlich vor sich hin.

Schnellen Schrittes und mit wehendem Umhang begab er sich unverzüglich zu Albus.

Sie saßen in Dumbledores Büro und Severus öffnete vorsichtig das versiegelte Pergament. Auch hier war wieder das runde Wappen im Wachs zu erkennen, das er bereits auf den Gläsern gesehen hatte. Leider war es nicht sehr deutlich.

Severus öffnete den Brief und entrollte eine Mitteilung, die in roter Schrift verfasst war. (Oje, ich hoffe nicht, dass es das ist, für das ich es halte!)

„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore,

aufgrund unseres vorzeitigen Aufbruches sind wir gezwungen, sie noch einmal zu kontaktieren. Unsere Bitte können wir jedoch nicht auf schriftlichem Wege mitteilen, da dies zu riskant wäre. Wir laden Sie daher zu einem weiteren Treffen ein, dieses Mal außerhalb von Hogwarts. Wir können ohne die Anwesenheit unserer Krieger keinen sicheren Schutz für die Schule garantieren und wir wollen auf keinen Fall die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht wiederholen. Daher bitten wir sie in zwei Tagen nach London. Seien Sie um die Mittagszeit im Tropfenden Kessel und warten Sie um Punkt 12 auf der Muggelseite des Ladens auf ein silbernes Taxi.

Wenn Ihnen der genannte Termin nicht passt, schicken Sie unseren Falken mit einem anderen Vorschlag los. Ansonsten verbrennen Sie das Pergament in Ihrem Kamin. Wir werden dieses Signal erhalten."

Keine Unterschrift und kein Absender. Severus sah Albus an. Dieser grinste vergnügt und meinte: „Sie haben doch nicht etwa ein Rendez-vous an dem Tag, oder?" und warf das Pergament in die Flammen.

Ein kleiner Elf klopfte an Haras Zimmer.

„Herein."

„Fräulein Hara, ähm, ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass die Professoren zugesagt haben."

„Danke sehr. Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen."

Mit diesen Worten wieselte der Elf davon, gefolgt von Hara und ihrem Panther. Wie immer, wenn ein besonders leckerer Elf vor ihm herwatschelte, konnte sich Shadow nur schwer zurückhalten. Er war halt ein Raubtier und diese Elfen hatten genau die richtige Größe!

„Komm schon Shadow. Wir haben andere Dinge zu tun. Außerdem lass die Armen in Ruhe. Sie sind alle schon ganz nervös!"

„Ich habe doch erst zwei von ihnen gegessen!"

„Mehr als genug! Schluss jetzt, wir haben eine Reise vor uns."

„Und wohin geht es jetzt?"

„Vorerst nach London."

Shadow grummelte und folgte Hara in einigem Abstand. Er hasste diese andauernde Reiserei! Noch nicht mal Urlaub an einem schönen Sandstrand! Sehnsüchtig sah er dem Elf nach, der hastig um eine Ecke gelaufen war und schloss wieder zu Hara auf.

* * *

So, jetzt mal schön Kommis schreiben, ich antworte auch darauf! (P.S. Den Kommi von Linadell hab ich auf HPXpert beantwortet, nicht hier.) Aber alle anderen würd ich hier beantworten. Also antwortet mal, büdde. Gibt auch virtuelle Plätzchen und Kakao (auch Sonderwünsche werden entgegen genommen, meine Kuchen sind sehr gut!). 

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch,

Greetz!


	4. Die Anreise

Erst einmal: Danke für die Reviews!

Und jetzt doch noch mal zu Linadell (Für die anderen Leser, die noch nicht zu HPXperts gefunden haben): Ich habe bereits kurz nach der Onlinestellung meines ersten Kapitels eine BETA gefunden +knuddel+ und sie berichtigt immer jedes Kapitel, bevor ich es nun online stelle. Daher ist das aktuelle 1. Kapitel anders als das, was Linadell zu dem Zeitpunkt gelesen hat (abgeänderter Anfang, ...). Und wer noch mehr von ihren Meinungen hören will (und ein paar Zusatzinfos erfahren will) muss einfach auf HPXperts ins Forum gehen, unter FanFiction.

Rudi: Juchhu! Der erste Leser, der sich freiwillig meldet! Und dann auch gleich zu allen drei Kapitelchen+vorfreudeumdenschreibtischtanz+ Zu deinen Antworten:

Wie gesagt hab ich eine BETA, daher sollten Rechtschreibung und Grammatik jetzt besser sein. ;-) Schön, dass es spannend rüberkommt.

Was soll ich da noch sagen? DANKE für das Lob. +grins+

Bekommst aber trotzdem virtuellen Kuchen. Schlägt auch nicht auf die Hüften. ;-D So, dieses Kapitel sollte ja deine Frage ein wenig beantworten. Aber alles kann ich ja noch nicht verraten. ;-) Und zu Arthur kann ich nur sagen: Ich glaub da hast du Recht. Der würde sich ja überhaupt nicht mehr einkriegen vor lauter staunen. 8-O

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: hier ist das nächste Kapitel+tadaaaa+

**4) Die Anreise**

Bereits einen Tag nach der Schlacht in der Eingangshalle waren keinerlei Spuren mehr sichtbar. Wie immer hatten die Hauselfen saubere Arbeit geleistet, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Dumbledore und Snape waren schon zur Abreise zum Tropfenden Kessel bereit. Sie wollten früher dort sein, um von dort aus weitere nötige Vorkehrungen tätigen zu können. Weder wussten sie wohin sie eingeladen waren, noch wie lange sie dort verweilen würden. Diese Umstände machten sie etwas nervös, doch waren sie guter Hoffnung.

Snape war als erster nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um von dort aus zur Winkelgasse zu apparieren. Er musste noch einige Dinge für verschiedene Tränke besorgen, denn seine persönlichen Vorratsschränke füllten sich ja schließlich nicht von selber wieder auf. Und schusselige Hauselfen wie diesen Dobby ließ er erst recht nicht an sein Heiligstes heran! Wäre ja noch schöner!

Nach seinen Einkäufen („Grummel, ich hasse diese Menschenmassen! So wie ich mein Glück kenne, treffe ich auch noch auf Potter!") kehrte Snape im Tropfenden Kessel ein und ging hinauf auf sein Zimmer. Dumbledore würde voraussichtlich im Laufe des Abends eintreffen.

Severus holte seine Tasche hervor, die er immer und überall mit hinnahm und entfaltete sie. Magisch verkleinert barg sie nicht nur einen Kessel für unterwegs, sondern auch noch allerlei anderer nützlicher Zutaten und Gegenstände, die Snape nie missen wollte.

Er war gerade dabei einen Wachhaltetrank zu brauen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte und der Wirt herein trat.

„Äh, Professor Snape, Sir. Ich soll Ihnen mitteilen, dass Albus Dumbledore soeben in unserem Haus eingetroffen ist und dass... oh!"

Severus war einen Schritt beiseite getreten und gab nun den Blick frei auf seinen Kessel.

„Sie wissen doch sicher, dass das Zubereiten von Speisen und Tränken jeglicher Art in unserem Haus nicht gestattet ist? Sie müssen wissen, das ist schlecht fürs Geschäft! Und außerdem besteht hohe Brandgefahr! Es ist nicht erst einmal passiert, dass unser Geschäft wegen unaufmerksamen Gästen beinahe abgebrannt wäre."

Zahnlücken zeigend grinste er ihn an.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie oft war er schon hier zu Gast gewesen, und wie oft hatte er dieses leidige Thema schon abgenudelt? Langsam ging es ihm auf die Nerven!

„Dürfte ich Sie daher bitten, das Feuer zu löschen und alles sauber zu verstauen, denn Sie..."

Severus trat mit einem großen Schritt auf den Wirt zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. Da er um einiges größer war, konnte er leicht auf den Kleineren hinunterblicken. Der Wirt blickte erstaunt zu Severus hinauf und wirkte sichtlich eingeschüchtert. Snape hatte seinen typischen „Potterblick" aufgesetzt, und durchbohrte den Wirt geradezu mit selbigem. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten und seine Hakennase näherte sich gefährlich dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Ich werde hier gar nichts zusammenpacken!"

Der Wirt schluckte und trat fast unmerklich einen Schritt zurück.

„Aber Sir, Sie sollten sich daran erinnern, ..."

„Woran zum Teufel soll ich mich Ihrer Meinung nach erinnern?" polterte Snape los.

„Dass ich bereits zig mal hier zu Gast war und jedes Mal hier Tränke gebraut habe? Und das nicht einmal, kein EINZIGES MAL etwas passiert ist? Oder, dass ich MEISTER der Zaubertränke bin? Man sollte doch meinen, dass ich außerdem als Lehrer der Zaubertränke von Hogwarts weiß, wie ich mit meinen Tränken umzugehen habe!" wetterte Snape weiter. Gift und Galle sprühend, mit zornerfüllten Augen scheuchte Snape den verängstigten Wirt hinaus auf den Gang.

„Ich sage es ein letztes Mal: Ich habe hier immer gebraut, ich werde wieder hier brauen und werden Sie mich auch nur EIN MAL wieder daraufhin ansprechen, dann setzte ich Ihr Haus wirklich in Brand!"

Mit einem Knall schlug Severus die Türe seines Zimmers zu. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Trank zu und fügte die nächsten Zutaten bei.

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es erneut an seiner Tür und Severus, mit dem Feuerzauber bereits auf den Lippen, öffnete die Türe.

„Was wollen Sie schon wieder? Habe ich mich gerade nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Sind Sie so schwer von Begriff?"

„Guten Tag Severus. Mal wieder ganz der Alte." Grinste ihn Dumbledore an.

„Oh, Professor. Sie habe ich ja völlig vergessen!"

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und bat Albus herein.

„Ah, deshalb also die übliche Stimmung. Hat der Wirt sie wieder..."

„Ja."

„Aha. Nun gut. Ich habe alle meine Angelegenheiten geklärt, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus? Was wird das überhaupt?"

Dumbledore war an den Tisch herangetreten und lugte nun interessiert in den Kessel.

„Sie wissen ja, dass ich kein allzu guter Braumeister bin. Irgendwie vergesse ich immer eine Zutat."

„Das wird ein Wachhaltetrank. Man weiß ja nie." Severus hatte die Türe wieder geschlossen und trat nun auch an den Tisch heran.

„Gut, gut. Machen Sie weiter. Ich werde dann solange hinuntergehen und noch ein schönes, kaltes Butterbier zu mir nehmen. Vielleicht erfahre ich noch die eine oder andere nützliche Information."

Grinsend und seinen Hut zurechtrückend verließ Dumbledore das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Severus braute den Trank zu Ende und füllte ihn in bruchsichere Ampullen ab. Es wurde bereits dunkel und er hatte keine Lust noch hinunter zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Albus hatte immer einen ganz unerträglichen Humor, wenn er ein paar Butterbiere intus hatte. Und somit zog sich Snape um und kroch in sein Bett. Was der morgige Tag wohl bringen würde?

Es war bereits neun Uhr als Snape sich endlich aufraffen konnte, aufzustehen. Jaja, das war sein einziger Schwachpunkt. Er war ein absoluter Morgenmuffel und Spätaufsteher. Nichts war schlimmer als ein Rudel wild durcheinander quatschender Bälger am frühen Morgen. Doch hier konnte er mal richtig ausschlafen, eine Wohltat!

Severus machte sich fertig und überprüfte nochmals seine Tasche. Als er alles hinein geräumt hatte, wurde auch schon seine Zimmertür aufgestoßen und ein mit Augenringen gesegneter Dumbledore trat ihm entgegen.

„Morgn Severus. Haste nich nochma diesen Trank da? Du weiß schon welchn ich mein, ne?"

Oje, wieder mal zu viele Butterbiere.

„Natürlich Professor."

Wie immer, wenn er mir Albus unterwegs war, hatte Severus ein paar „Anti-Kater-Tränke" dabei. Er reichte ihm eine Ampulle. Albus leerte sie in einem Zug und seufzte.

„Ah, danke! Jetzt geht's mir direkt besser!" Vergnügt schaute er sich um.

„Schon fertig? Dabei schlafen Sie doch sonst immer so lange."

„Direktor, es ist bereits elf Uhr. Ich bin seit zwei Stunden wach."

Dumbledore sah ihn an wie ein Rad mit Ohren. Langsam schienen die Worte von Severus zu ihm durchzudringen und er blinzelte.

„Wie viel Uhr?"

„Elf."

„Ach du meine Güte! Ich habe bis gerade geschlafen und dabei muss ich noch packen. Und außerdem muss ich noch..."

Mit wehendem Umhang und weiter mit sich selbst sprechend verschwand Dumbledore und eilte den Gang hinunter zu seinem Zimmer. In der Eile hatte er nicht einmal die Türe geschlossen und so musste Snape das für ihn tun.

„Immer das Gleiche!" schnaubte dieser.

Die letzte Stunde bis Punkt zwölf zog sich wie Flubberwurmschleim. Severus und Dumbledore saßen gemeinsam im Hauptraum, nachdem Albus gehetzt seine Sachen gepackt und sich schnell fertig gemacht hatte. Ihre Blicke wanderten in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder zur Uhr. Stillschweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber. Um fünf vor zwölf erhob sich Albus endlich mit einem Seufzen und ging auf die Türe zu. Snape hatte ihre Rechnung schon zuvor beim Wirt beglichen, doch nicht ohne ihn noch einmal böse anzufunkeln.

Sie traten durch die Tür und befanden sich plötzlich auf der von Muggeln bevölkerten Straße. Scheinbar hatten genau zu dieser Zeit alle irgendetwas zu erledigen, denn es herrschte allgemein geschäftiges Treiben. Eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind kam an ihnen vorbei und das Kind deutete hektisch auf sie.

„Schau mal Mami! Da sind ganz komisch angezogene Leute! Ist schon wieder Karneval? Ich will mich auch verkleiden! Ich will genauso einen Mantel haben wie die da!" quengelte es ununterbrochen.

Die Frau betrachtete sie skeptisch und meinte: „Nein mein Liebling, es ist kein Karneval. Die Leute da kommen bestimmt vom Theater. Da muss man sich immer verkleiden."

Schmollend ließ sich das Kind von seiner Mutter weiterziehen. Es warf ihnen noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand in der Menge.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er war in einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, den man auch für einen extrem großen Mantel halten konnte. Doch Dumbledore hatte es mal wieder nicht lassen können! Sein Outfit stand dem vom ersten Treffen in nichts nach. Bunte Farben und ein mit Federn geschmückter Hut waren noch das geringste Übel. Warum konnte sich dieser Mann nicht einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel zulegen?

Es war Punkt Zwölf und Severus schaute gespannt auf die Straße. Weder rechts noch links konnte er einen silbernen Wagen sehen. Sie warteten und warteten. Zwei Minuten, vier Minuten, auch nach sieben Minuten war noch nichts zu sehen.

Severus schnaubte. Wo blieben diese vermaledeiten Leute nur?

Gerade wollte er Dumbledore zum Gehen überreden, als sich von rechts ein silbernes Auto näherte. Es war jedoch kein Taxi im englischen Stil. Es war nicht so geräumig und sah eher wie ein normales Auto aus. Außerdem hatte es getönte Fenstergläser und einen Stern vorne am Kühler.

Das Auto hielt genau vor ihnen an. Severus war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher. Sollten sie wirklich einsteigen?

Das vordere Fenster wurde nun heruntergefahren und sie sahen in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit schwarzen Haaren.

„Los, steigen Sie schon ein. Oder sind Ihnen Wurzeln gewachsen?"

Dumbledore und Snape sahen die Frau an. Sie kannten sie nicht und wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten. Die Frau seufzte auf und sah Severus direkt in die Augen. Snape sah gebannt mit an, wie sich die Augen der Frau plötzlich veränderten und einen Gelbton annahmen. Er kannte diese Augen. Es waren die Augen der Kämpferin.

„Nun kommen Sie schon. Sie, gehen Sie bitte um das Auto herum und setzen sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Hinten ist nur noch ein Platz frei."

Sie sah Snape auffordernd an. Severus ging um den Wagen herum und stellte fest, dass auch dies anders als in England war. Die Fahrerin saß auf der linken Seite! Severus öffnete die Türe und stieg ein. Dumbledore saß bereits hinten links und hatte sich gegen die Autotür gedrückt.

„Keine Angst, der tut Ihnen nichts. Er frisst kein Menschenfleisch." Erklärte die Frau. Snape wandte seinen Kopf nach hinten und zog die Luft scharf ein. Genau hinter ihm saß ein ausgewachsener Panther! Leicht geschockt drehte er sich wieder nach vorne um und starrte auf die Straße vor ihm.

„Tut mir Leid, aber hier in England verfahre ich mich andauernd. Ich bin eine geschlagene Stunde nur im Kreis gefahren! Und schnallen Sie Sich bitte an." fuhr die Frau fort, ließ das Fenster wieder hochfahren und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein.

„Tja, hättest eben auf mich hören sollen. Ich habe dir direkt gesagt, dass du links abbiegen musst. Aber nein, die junge Dame weiß es natürlich besser!" erklang auf einmal eine tiefe Brummstimme direkt hinter ihm. Snapes Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Hatte da etwa gerade der Panther gesprochen?

„Ja natürlich, der Herr weiß immer alles besser!" antwortete sie und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Das ist übrigens Shadow. Aber machen Sie sich nichts aus ihm, er ist ein alter Besserwisser."

„Ich weiß es ja auch besser als du!" erklang es prompt.

Snape sah nochmals auf die Rückbank. Da saß tatsächlich ein Panther! Er konnte es nicht glauben! Er hatte noch nie von sprechenden Katzen gehört, die kleiner waren als eine Sphinx. Dumbledore hingegen schien nun ganz angetan von seinem Sitznachbar und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Dem Panther schien dies zu gefallen und er beantwortete bereitwillig einige Fragen.

Schweigend fuhr die Frau im fließenden Straßenverkehr und verließ London in östlicher Richtung. Als sie aus der Stadt heraus waren, sprach sie Severus auf einmal an.

„Würde es Sie stören, wenn ich etwas Musik höre? Dann kann ich mich besser konzentrieren."

„Ähm, nein."

Uih! Sie hatten Konversation betrieben! Wo das noch hinführen würde, dachte Hara belustigt. Wirklich schweigsam dieser Typ. Da hatte Kaldo wirklich nicht übertrieben.

„Dann öffnen Sie bitte mal das Fach da vor Ihnen. Da sind CDs drin."

Snape öffnete das Handschuhfach und erblickte eine Vielzahl von silbernen, runden Scheiben.

„Das sind Muggelcds. So etwas wie Schallplatten, nur kleiner und silbern eben." Klärte sie ihn weiter auf.

„Das weiß ich doch." Entgegnete Snape. Doch im Gegenteil dachte er gerade: Bei Merlin, woher soll ich diesen Muggelkram kennen? Wenigstens Schallplatten waren kein Fremdwort für ihn. Muggelkunde sei Dank!

Er reichte ihr wahllos eine dieser CDs und beobachtete, wie sie diese Scheibe in ein Gerät im Auto hinein schob. Sie drückte auf zwei Knöpfe und plötzlich erschall laut und deutlich ein Lied mit dem passendem Text „Highway to hell". Tja, wo sie landen würden war ja auch noch nicht klar. Vielleicht auch in der Hölle?

Sie fuhren eine ganze Zeit lang auf gewöhnliche Muggelweise immer weiter nach Osten. Währenddessen hatte Snape genügend Zeit, sich dieses Gefährt genauer anzusehen. Es schien durch und durch ein Muggelfahrzeug zu sein, nur dass der Fahrer auf der anderen Seite saß. Dies war zwar für den Verkehr in Englang ungünstig, doch war es ein Anzeichen dafür, dass das Herkunftsland dieser Leute auf keinen Fall England sein konnte. Sie würden also wohl oder übel die Insel verlassen müssen.

Dumbledore unterhielt sich immer noch blendend mit diesem Shadow. Mittlerweile waren sie dazu übergegangen, sich Witze zu erzählen. Wer dabei mehr im Petto hatte, konnte man schwer sagen.

Die Frau saß noch immer schweigend neben Snape und blickte gebannt auf die Straße vor ihnen. Als die CD zu Ende war, schaltete sie das Gerät ab.

Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit und fragte: „Wie lange werden wir voraussichtlich noch unterwegs sein?"

„Nicht mehr allzu lange. Also hier in England. Dann noch ein kleiner Hops, und wir sind fast da."

Was meinte sie denn nun schon wieder mit einem kleinen Hops? Verwirrt schaute Severus erneut aus dem Fenster.

Sie fuhren tatsächlich nur noch knapp eine viertel Stunde, als sie plötzlich eine Beschilderung aufmerksam machte. „Nordseekrabben frisch und lecker direkt am Hafen, nur noch zwei Kilometer!"

Severus merkte, wie die Frau plötzlich beschleunigte. Die Nadel an diesem Geschwindigkeitsmesser stieg immer höher und hatte bald die zweihundert Stunden Marke überschritten.

„Was machen Sie denn?" fragte Snape nervös.

„Ich hole Schwung." War die knappe und beunruhigende Antwort. Schwung holen, aber wofür denn?

Sie näherten sich immer mehr der Küste und plötzlich lenkte die Frau auf eine Wiese. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Mit Entsetzen stellte Snape fest, dass bereits in wenigen Metern der Boden einfach aufhörte. Eine Klippe war vor ihnen, und diese Frau steuerte genau drauf zu! Panik erfasste Snape und er wollte schon den Lenker herumreißen, doch es war zu spät.

Mit beinahe zweihundertfünfzig Sachen schossen sie über die Klippe hinweg. Snape schluckte. Aus! Jetzt war es vorbei!

Nur vage nahm er wahr, dass die Frau neben ihm immer noch ganz ruhig war. Sie betätigte irgendetwas an ihrem Lenker. Auf jeden Fall veränderte sich der Innenraum plötzlich. Weitere Scheiben fuhren an den Fenstern hoch und es tauchten auf einmal eine Unzahl an blinkenden Knöpfen und Anzeigen auf. Der Vorderteil des Autos verformte sich und wurde spitzer und der Stern auf der Haube verschwand.

Wie in Trance sah Snape die Wasserfläche immer näher kommen. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall.

Hara sah belustigt zu ihm hinüber. Es war doch immer komisch mit anzusehen, wie Menschen auf ihre Technik reagierten.

Die Spitze des Wagens neigte sich der Wasseroberfläche zu und mit einem elegantem Platsch stießen sie in Meer.

Snape hatte den Atem angehalten. War er tot? Aber warum hörte er schon wieder das Gebrabbel von Dumbledore? Snape öffnete die Augen und erblickte Finsternis. Allen schien es gut zu gehen. Die Knöpfe blinkten noch immer. Die Frau betätigte einige von diesen, woraufhin die getönten Scheiben nach unten fuhren.

Sie gaben den Blick frei auf ein bedrohliches, dunkles Blau um sie herum. Ein weiterer Knopfdruck und starke Lichter an der Vorderseite des Autos gingen an. Sie konnten unzählige Fische erkennen, die in heller Panik vor dem plötzlichen Lichtstrahl davon flitzten.

Sie sanken immer weiter in die Tiefe. Noch immer drückte die Frau unzählige Knöpfe. Ein roter Knopf blinkte besonders nervend. Sie betätigte ihn und ein Ruck ging durch das Gefährt.

„Keine Sorge, das war bloß der Antrieb. Der hakt manchmal ein bisschen."

Als der soeben betätigte Knopf nun grün leuchtete, drückte sie noch einmal darauf. Es gab einen erneuten Ruck und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie wurden immer schneller. Auf der Windschutzscheibe erschien eine Art Karte der Unterwasserwelt. Unterwassergebirge und Gräben waren klar zu erkennen.

Snape schüttelte den letzten Panikgedanken ab. Das war also dieser kleine Hopser gewesen!

Sie waren nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde gefahren, als die Frau die Karte abstellte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und streckte ihre Beine aus.

„Nun sind es nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Ziel. Wir sind gleich da." Freute sie sich.

„Das hoffe ich auch für dich! Weißt du eigentlich wie lange ich schon nichts mehr gefressen habe?" kam es erzürnt aus der hinteren Reihe.

„Genau zwei Tage lang. Und das tat dir nicht schlecht. Du müsstest schon längst eine Diät halten, sonst wirst du noch zu einem dieser fetten und faulen Zoopanther der Menschen!"

Ein beleidigtes Grummeln war die unfreundliche Antwort.

Die Frau schaltete nun auch noch das Licht ab und eine gespenstige Stille machte sich in dem Gefährt breit. Nur noch die Geräusche des Antriebes waren hörbar, alle Insassen des Autos waren mucksmäuschenstill.

Es vergingen etwa fünf Minuten, als von einem Augenblick zum anderen ihre Geschwindigkeit gedrosselt wurde. Sie kamen langsam zum Stillstand. Vor ihnen war es vollkommen schwarz. Sollten sie etwa schon die Nordsee durchquert haben?

Die Frau betätigte abermals einige dieser Knöpfe und jäh wurde vor ihnen eine Felswand beleuchtet. Es schien eine Art Tor zu sein, denn es war vollkommen rund und trug das bereits bekannte runde Wappen mit den Ringen. Die Verzierungen am Tor leuchteten auf und langsam öffnete es sich. Sie fuhren durch die Öffnung hindurch. Nun schienen sie in eine Art Tunnel zu sein, doch genaueres konnte man wegen der wieder eingekehrten Dunkelheit nicht erkennen. Nur langsam wurde es heller.

Das Fahrzeug und seine Insassen wurden nach oben gezogen und durchstießen die Wasseroberfläche. Licht wurde um sie herum entzündet und sie konnten eine große Halle kurz vor ihnen erkennen. Sie fuhren aus ihrem Tunnel hinein in eine Art Hafen für schwimmende Autos, denn überall fuhren sie herum und ließen Passagiere raus und rein.

Auch ihr Auto näherte sich einem dieser Anlegestellen und dockte an. Alles ging voll automatisch. Ein älterer Mann, so um die fünfzig Jahre, trat heran und sicherte das noch schwankende Gefährt. Nun konnten sie auf beiden Seiten aussteigen.

„So, da wären wir. Herzlich willkommen!" lächelte die Frau sie an. Sie griff nach dem Türöffner als sie sich nochmals umwandte.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Hara."

Das fiel ihr ja früh ein!


End file.
